The risk of an accident is always present due to the emergence and operations of pedestrians, other vehicles, or various other obstacles while driving the vehicle. A situation where a driver of the vehicle or persons near the vehicle should normally be cautious may occur when moving backwards or parking. In this case, the driver usually drives the vehicle with attentiveness, and some vehicles with sensors may transmit an environmental situation depending on sensor information to the driver.
As a most representative method of transferring surrounding situation information to the driver, a method of sounding different alarms depending on a distance with a surrounding obstacle by mounting an ultrasonic sensor at the rear side or the lateral side of the vehicle is generally used. As video information is transferred to a user by using a rear camera, the user can acquire information regarding a portion which is visually hidden at the time of parking the vehicle. In recent years, the lateral sensor has been purposefully implemented, such that an apparatus, which sounds an alarm to the driver of the vehicle when a dynamic obstacle (a person or an object) makes a sudden movement in an alley, or partially controls the movement of the vehicle, has been launched, while being attached to the vehicle in some cases.
The apparatus can comparatively easily transmit information to the driver in the vehicle, but can never transmit the situational information to pedestrians outside the vehicle or drivers of other vehicles. The pedestrians or the drivers of other vehicles should actually recognize a situation in order to avoid an accident, and even though a sensor or an apparatus for notifying a risk element is not installed in other vehicles, the vehicle needs to originally transfer the information by any means. The pedestrians should be able to receive a risk depending on a situation of the vehicle and their own situation in order to allow the pedestrians to prevent an accident in advance.